


spoiled

by sqmakesmagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqmakesmagic/pseuds/sqmakesmagic
Summary: Just Emma and Regina being soft and cute :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I've finished writing and it's very short, but it's very cute and fluffy so I hope you'll enjoy it. Please leave comments, I want to know if I can improve something or if you have some suggestions.

I change into my pyjamas and make some popcorn picking out a movie while Regina showers. Just as I make myself comfortable on the couch she enters the room in a silk nightgown, her damp hair framing her beautiful face.

"Come here, baby." I say patting the space next to me, holding my arms out for her to lean onto me. She sits down smiling and shyly bites her lip as I hold her close to me. I've never known how timid she could be until some time ago, when she finally let all her walls down and opened up to me completely, and I to her, of course. It would be a lie to say I don't adore that side of her, the side she never shows to anyone else, the sassy I'm-the-mayor-and-in-charge attitude shielding her actually gentle nature.

"What are we watching?"

"Gone With The Wind." I bat my eyelashes in a flirty way. "I know you prefer Star Wars movies, but this time I had to chose something that I'd like." The joke makes her snort and bump her leg into mine playfully.

"Your taste matches a teenage boy's, Miss Swan." 

I peck her cheek. "Come on, you love me for it."

"Your disastrous taste only manages to annoy me, be aware of that. There are other aspects of you that I appreciate way more." 

"Such as my amazing ass?" I tease for I know she checks me out whenever I wear something tight, which is exactly why I wear such things so often. 

She says nothing but pinches my thigh quite hard and I yelp rubbing the sore spot. "That was totally uncalled for."

"You'd think that when Henry brought his other mother here he'd actually bring a mother and not another child for me to take care of." 

"Come on, I'm not that bad." I whine and she looks at me smiling, her gentle look melting my heart.

"Well I never said you were bad at all, my dear." She says and I pull her even closer as she rests her head on my shoulder.

We sit there watching the movie in peaceful silence until she starts blinking slowly and yawns. I smile at her tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Go to bed." I say softly.

She hums incoherently closing her eyes completely. I giggle at the unbearable amount of cuteness I'm witnessing, before taking her in my arms and carrying her to our bedroom. 

I lay her on the bed and cover her with a blanket tucking her in gently and brush a few strands of hair out of her face, admiring her beauty. I stand up and make my way to the door, but immediately hear her shift and her eyes slowly open. 

"Aren't you staying?" Her eyelashes bat adorably as she blinks a few times. 

"I'm just gonna turn the TV off and I'm coming, OK?" I smile.

She nods and buries her face in the pillow. I giggle quietly. She's been convincing me that somehow I magically help her get a better sleep while I personally think it's simply cuddles that relax her. 

After I turn off the TV and the lights, I get back to Regina in the bedroom. Just as I lay on the bed, she rolls over and snuggles close to me. I chuckle and peck her forehead. "My spoiled, spoiled baby."

She scoffs. "You're the one who clung to me and didn't want to let go last night when I tried to get you to bed." She yawns. "It took quite a lot of effort to change into my PJs." 

"I don't recall that." I answer simply.

"Well, I do." She mutters with her eyes closed. "Who's spoiled now?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

She chuckles and pecks my neck. "Good night."

I beam at her small affection, my stomach erupting with butterflies as she turns around so her back is rested against my chest and I instinctively wrap my arm around her waist.

"Good night, love." I whisper, letting the sound of her soft breathing and closeness of her body lull me to sleep.


End file.
